


Barking up the wrong door

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba's going over to his cousins apartment to suprise her but what he finds there instead is a dog and an attractive yet unfamiliar man he's never met before.</p><p>(Also known as the wrong apartment au where Yahaba does nothing but embarrass himself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barking up the wrong door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_pyromaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pyromaniac/gifts).



> I really want to thank my two beta's: Kailing and Xan. Both of you helped me so much and if it weren't for Xan this au wouldn't even exist seeing as they were the one who suggested it and helped me come up with a few of the things that transpire in his fic. So thank you, both of you, for your help in the editing and writing process. You're both so amazing and are the reason I've managed to come so far in my writing and improve the way I have.
> 
> I honestly could never thank the two enough for how wonderful and supportive you both are.

Yahaba watched the cityscape blur together as the taxi drove through the streets. Snow flashed past the window as quiet pop music flowed out of the speakers. 

Yahaba was on his way to his cousin's house. He had been waiting for months to surprise Haruna since he had moved out to the city. However the opportunity hadn't arisen until now to visit her, due to work and classes.

Yahaba was fiddling his fingers in a weak attempt to calm down. His nerves stemmed from the fact Haruna might still be mad at him for the last time they had met up. Insulting her boyfriend probably hadn’t been the best idea, but it wasn’t like he had meant to upset him. Okay no, he totally meant to upset him, but he thought playing it off as a joke could have worked in his advantage. 

Sighing and shutting his eyes momentarily, he focused on his breathing before the car came to a stop. He grabbed his duffle bag and umbrella off the seat once he reopened them and handed the taxi driver her money before getting out of the car, opening the umbrella, and shutting the door behind him. 

The nerves Yahaba had been feeling before were growing stronger as he approached the apartment complex. He made his way to the elevator before pushing the call button and waiting for the doors to open. Shaking out his umbrella, he closed it and looked to the side when an elderly woman walked up beside him. Giving him a small smile.

When the elevator doors opened he walked inside after seeing it was empty and hit the button for the sixteenth floor. The elderly woman beside him hit the button for the eighteenth. Sighing when the elevator moved, he hitched his duffle bag onto his shoulder. 

Soon enough the elevator came to a stop on his floor. Quickly, he walked out the doors and made his way down the hall to where Haruna’s apartment was. His nerves spiked when he finally reached her door, apartment number 1606. Dropping his duffel bag down next to him, he pulled his shirt down and smoothed his hair, careful not to make it any fluffier, and knocked hesitantly.

A small bark resounded from behind the door and there were soon little pitter patters following it. When did his cousin get a dog? Shifting he listened to the dog bark again, this time directly from behind the door, before he heard heavy footsteps and a gruff male voice gently tell it to be quiet. Yahaba’s eyes widened slightly at the voice - he wasn’t expecting there to be a new guy with her. 

Quickly, he smoothed his expression into an easy smile just in time for the guy behind the door to give him a funny look as he peered at the duffle bag.

“Can I help you?” the guy inquired, directing his attention back to Yahaba.

Yahaba was swooning the second he got a real look at the guy. He was only about an inch shorter than Yahaba and he had these striking caramel colored eyes that stood out against his bleached hair and tanned skin. He had a solid build with strong arms that he figured would look amazing in a leather jacket or a muscle shirt. 

Yahaba quickly gave himself a mental slap to the face when he realized he had just been staring at the guy without even saying anything.

“Sorry, Hi! I’m Yahaba Shigeru, is Haruna here?” he asked pleasantly. The guy in front of him was just about to speak up when a small brown dog shot out in between the gap of his legs. It jumped up on Yahaba and he smiled down at the dog as he bent over at the knees and pet it gently, looking back up to the guy he gave him a kind smile as he waited for him to speak.

“No one named Haruna lives here,” the guy said with a slight frown, eyeing Yahaba suspiciously. Yahaba’s jaw dropped slightly in surprise before snapping shut. 

“Are you sure? I was here eight months ago and she still lived here, in this exact apartment,” he said haughtily. The guy narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at Yahaba.

“Yeah I’m sure, I’ve been living here for three months. She probably moved without telling you,” the guy said with a slight glare and a bored voice.

Yahaba let out a small whine and flopped down onto his butt, looking down at the small dog in front of him as he did so. This must be what he gets for being an asshole to her boyfriend, serves him right but god does it suck. 

He was just about to stand when the pomeranian hopped into his lap and sat in it. Letting out a small laugh he pat it’s head and tried pushing it gently out of his lap. 

“C’mon puppy get up, I have to text a cab and go,” he said gently to the dog. It refused to move away as it nuzzled its face against his stomach. However Yahaba turned his head when he heard the guy in front of him clear his throat. 

“Well my dog seems to like you so you can come in and wait for the cab if you want. Waiting for one out in this weather would fucking blow.”

Yahaba perked up slightly at the suggestion and sent him a sunny smile. 

“I'll take you up on that offer, thanks!” He looked down at the small dog and tried to gently push it off his lap. However it refused to move. Sighing, he carefully picked it up and smiled down at it when it complied to his movements and nuzzled into the crook of his arm. Balancing it in one arm, he bent over and picked up his things before walking into the guy's apartment. 

“I'm Kyoutani Kentarou, by the way. And she’s Peanut,” Kyoutani said as he shut the door behind Yahaba.

“It's nice to put a name to the face, thanks,” he said smoothly as he slipped his shoes off. Kyoutani grumbled and Yahaba let out a light laugh before placing his things down on the ground by the door, keeping a hold on Peanut the entire time.

“You can sit on the couch while you wait,” Kyoutani said before making his way towards what Yahaba assumed was the kitchen. Humming in response he walked over to the couch and pulled his phone out.

Once he sat down he released his hold on Peanut, placing her on his legs, and sent a quick text to the cab company with his location and that he'd like to be picked up within the next 30 minutes. He placed it on the arm of the couch as Peanut jumped down and ran over to a small pile of toys next to a fluffy blue dog bed. 

Peanut picked up a small pink ball before trotting over to Yahaba. Jumping, she placed both front paws on Yahaba’s knees and dropped the ball on his jeans. 

“You want to play Peanut?” he asked in a cheerful tone. She wagged her tail happily at the words and jumped down before spinning in a small circle and looking back up at him. Letting out a short giggle, he grabbed the ball and tossed it down so it rolled across the floor. She chased it happily and picked it up before trotting back to Yahaba.

“Here,” Kyoutani pushed a tinted glass cup in front of Yahaba's face. He jumped, letting out a short yelp in surprise.

Flushing, Yahaba took the cup from Kyoutani’s hands before glancing up to his face, quickly averting his gaze after to look into the cup. 

“What is this?” he asked curiously.

“It's just water,” Kyoutani replied as he bent down to grab the ball from Peanut, who had been staring at him since she noticed his presence. The small dog dropped the ball into Kyoutani's hand and then quickly jumped back and let out a small bark as her tail swished back and forth.

Yahaba took a sip of his water to hide his smile as Kyoutani threw the ball up into the air in a gentle arc — Peanut jumped up and easily caught it before she trotted over to Yahaba and placed the ball at his feet. Picking it up, he tossed it lightly so it would bounce on the ground, leaving Peanut to chase after it.

Yahaba's phone beeped and vibrated beside him. Unlocking it, he was relieved to see the confirmation text saying the taxi would be there within thirty minutes. He placed his phone down on the coffee table along with his cup and stood up when Peanut stopped in front of him. 

“What do you do?” Yahaba asked Kyoutani as he bent over to pick up the ball and scratch Peanut's head.

“I'm a veterinarian,” Kyoutani replied.

“Really? You look kinda young to be a full fledged vet.”

“I’m not, I'm 24,” Kyoutani replied gruffly.

“Oh wow. I thought you were closer to my age. I'm only 18,” Yahaba said, letting out a soft, awkward laugh afterwards. He looked down at Peanut and tossed the ball up for her to jump and catch, looking over to Kyoutani when his voice caught his attention.

“Are you still in high school?” 

“No, I graduated last year. I'm a first year in college.” Yahaba took a step forward to get the ball Peanut had just dropped but she darted out behind him, weaving in between his legs, causing him to lose his footing. A shout was heard from Kyoutani as Yahaba braced his arms out in front of him but he didn't realize that his head would hit the coffee table until the last second. Flinching and closing his eyes, he turned his head slightly to avoid a straight on mark and hit the right side of his forehead.

It felt as if knives had just been hammered into his forehead. His arms crumpled underneath him, letting out a groan as he pushed himself onto his back. He was going to try sitting up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

“Don't move,” Kyoutani said gruffly. “I want to check your forehead and vision before you move in case you have a concussion.” Yahaba snorted at that and looked up at Kyoutani with a slightly teasing gaze.

“Do I look like an animal to you?” he asked, amused.

“Shut up asshole, I have basic medical training for people as well.”

“How well rounded,” Yahaba laughed harder before cringing at the pain spreading throughout his head and the warm sensation that seemed to be crawling across his forehead. “Fine, do your worst.” 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes before he took Yahaba's chin in his hand, tilting his head slightly as he brushed Yahaba's hair away from his forehead, inspecting the spot where he hit his head. Yahaba gazed up at Kyoutani curiously, trying to read his expression. However, he was difficult to get a read on — the same stern expression was kept on his face nearly the whole time.

“How bad is it?” Yahaba asked nervously.

“There's some blood so I need to get a rag and a first aid kit but it's not deep enough to need stitches. Let me check your eyes.” Kyoutani gently pulled his hands away from Yahaba's face and let one of them hover about a foot above his head. “Just follow my finger.” 

Yahaba easily tracked Kyoutani's finger as he moved it in gentle arcs. Kyoutani hummed, sounding satisfied before he stood up and gave Yahaba a stern look.

“You can sit up but don't stand until I come back and can clean you up.” Yahaba nodded and pushed himself up as Kyoutani moved away and out of the room. 

Peanut trotted over to him as he leaned against the table and nudged his side gently. He doubted that she understood what she did wrong, or that it was partially due to her he was hurt, so he couldn't stay mad at her — no matter how much he wanted to be. She looked up at him with wide round eyes, looking as apologetic as a dog could. He chuckled lightly and scratched the top of her head idly as he waited for Kyoutani to come back.

Yahaba tipped his head back and looked up at the ceiling, anxious as he tried to figure out how he had allowed these events to transpire. However, before his thoughts and emotions could overwhelm him he heard a door close. He straightened up as he turned his gaze to the source of the noise. 

Kyoutani had a white box with the words “first aid kit” on the front of it in a bold red font, and a damp paper towel. He sat down beside Yahaba, soundlessly, and placed the first aid kit on the ground. 

“It might hurt when I clean you up,” Kyoutani said calmly. Shifting forward, he brought his free hand up to Yahaba's face to push his hair back, bringing the paper towel up with his other hand after. It was cool against Yahaba's skin and it helped to calm his previous anxiety.

Kyoutani soon pulled both hands away, dropping the paper towel on the ground as he opened up the first aid kit. He pulled out a small alcohol prep pad and opened it before taking it out of its packaging. Lifting Yahaba's bangs again he gently placed it against his wound.

Yahaba ground his teeth together and closed his eyes as he let out a sharp hiss. It didn't hurt as much as getting the gash had but the pain from alcohol was sharper and more concentrated than a bump to the head was. He had known what to expect but that didn't prevent the pain.

However, he opened his eyes when he heard a muttered apology from the man beside him and did his best to keep his composure. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of hot strangers who had the potential of becoming more than that. Although, Yahaba wasn't really sure it would be possible to embarrass himself more than he already had.

Kyoutani pulled his hands away shortly after and brought out a small band aid, along with a tube of neosporin. Opening the band aid, Kyoutani placed neosporin on the pad and recapped the ointment. 

“Lift your bangs for me.” 

Yahaba complied, bringing his hand up in order to hold his bangs. Kyoutani smoothed it on quickly, keeping the adhesive away from Yahaba's hair line, and brought his hands down. 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Yahaba said softly as he dropped his hand into his lap. He was more than a little embarrassed by the fact Kyoutani had to help him like that but it's not as if it wasn't something Kyoutani was used to — so that was relieving.

Kyoutani shrugged as he closed the kit and picked up the trash. Yahaba placed a hand on Peanut's head when she bumped against his knee, however he turned his head up when Kyoutani stood. 

“You can stand up now if you want, but don't go in any of the other rooms,” Kyoutani said roughly as he started walking away. 

“I wasn't planning on it,” Yahaba mumbled to himself, earning a glare from Kyoutani as he did so. Yahaba pushed himself up onto his knees and noticed a pen and notebook on the table when he turned to grab his water. An idea popped into his head upon seeing them, causing a smile spread across his face.

Picking up the pen, he flipped open the notebook to the inside if the front cover and wrote down a small message for Kyoutani to find later. 

“Thanks for cleaning me up, let me repay the favor sometime~ Text me. 22-XXXX-XXXX. Yahaba Shigeru” He was just about to flip the notebook closed when Kyoutani came back into the room, causing Yahaba to blanch. Caught red handed.

“What are you doing?” Kyoutani asked as he walked up to where Yahaba was kneeling in front of the coffee table. Yahaba cursed his timing and pushed the notebook closer to Kyoutani as he felt a blush quickly spread across his face. He avoided looking at Kyoutani, fiddling his fingers in his lap before Peanut pushed against his side.

“I wouldn't mind you taking me out for lunch or coffee,” Kyoutani said. 

Yahaba snapped his head up to look at Kyoutani, who had a light blush adorning his cheeks. Yahaba felt his skin heat up more and let out an awkward laugh. 

“Coffee sounds really great, uh, I'm free all week so uh, we could,” he was cut off as a loud beep emanated from his pocket. He pulled his phone out in embarrassment and let out a light sigh of relief that the cab was here, he really didn't need to embarrass himself anymore. 

“Uh well the cab just got here,” he said as he pushed himself to his feet all the way and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “So I'm going to go and you can text me.” He waved at Kyoutani as he walked away and grabbed his duffle bag. He quickly slipped his shoes on and shut the door behind him, before realizing he left his umbrella inside and freezing in place. He debated whether to leave it and have a guaranteed chance at meeting Kyoutani again or just turning around and knocking to get it.

He huffed petulantly before turning around and raising his hand to knock. However the door opened before he could do so. Kyoutani stood there with his umbrella, an amused quirk to his lips.

“You forgot this.”

“Ahaha yeah I did, thanks,” he said as he took his umbrella from Kyoutani's hand.

“Well I'll see you for coffee,” Yahaba said with an awkward smile as he walked away. He turned and faced forward, walking to the elevator. He looked back once he reached it and saw that Kyoutani had, thankfully, retreated back inside his apartment.

He pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to reach him. Once it got there, he stepped inside and clicked the button for the first floor. Slumping against the cold wall, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. 

If things with Yahaba and Kyoutani worked out, that guy was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Izolac, I really hope you enjoyed reading this and that I didn't disappoint you. It was so much fun to write, especially towards the end, so I hope it was satisfying for you. Also sorry that they were a bit ooc. It has always been difficult for me to grasp their characters since they don't get much screentime. Also since they're both older than they are in canon I figured they would be a bit more mature, especially Kyoutani, and that the tension that was caused from volleyball wouldn't be there with them due to the fact it's an au. So I'm sorry if that took away from the story at all.
> 
> However if you did like this au and want more than I will definitely write them meeting up at the coffee shop and all the awkwardness and cute that will ensue from that.
> 
> So if anyone, not just izolac, wants me to continue this au please leave a comment telling me so and I will gladly write a second part to this.
> 
> Happy holidays!!
> 
> (Also kids as a side note please don't go into a strangers house just because they're attractive. It's not a safe thing to do.)


End file.
